Strange Circumstances
by That Dastard Cerberus
Summary: Tripping in the middle of the street normally doesn't equate to gaining a new possible friend, but stranger things have happened in Yugi's life as he meets Chizuru in a rather... unusual happenstance.


**This is technically my first time posting in the Yu-Gi-Oh! fic side of things, so howdy to all first time readers! To Hakuouki readers, howdy again! Keeping this quick, this is a crossover fic that involves the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! and the protagonist of Hakuouki: Sweet School Life. Just something cute about a crossover ship I've fallen head-over-heels for. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi figured he had a way of making new friends in… odd and unusual circumstances. With Tea, it had been over a game. With Joey, it was over a bully. Tristian was… well, they all agreed to never speak of the mishap of the Love Puzzle ever again. Bakura was befriended after being trapped by his evil alter ego in a tabletop RPG, and Duke became friends with everyone after nearly breaking the group apart and forcing Joey into a dog costume.

Of course, those were just the friends he saw on a more-or-less consistent basis. There was Kaiba, forever arch rival apparently, Mai, Rebecca, and many others. So needless to say, Yugi couldn't seem to make friends the more conventional way. Not that he minded, really. He was fine with all the friends he had, despite the circumstances that brought them together. The important thing was they were friends, and for Yugi that was enough.

One of his closest friends was even the spirit of a deceased Pharaoh, so hey, he saw no reason to complain. Funnily enough, he really didn't have much to complain about in his current situation either, but he still found some kind of fault with it.

Well, then again, what with a beautiful girl holding you in a dip in the middle of the street with everyone staring at both of you, it was hard not to become flustered by the predicament. He was certain his face was as red as the girl holding, her big brown eyes wide in shock.

They remained like that for a moment, both just staring blankly at each other until the girl gasped a, "I'm sorry!" accidentally letting him slip out of her grasp. Under most circumstances, this wouldn't be such a bad thing, but seeing as he had no other support but her, he ended up tumbling to the ground, landing soundly on his back.

Another gasp of shock, the girl bent down to help him up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop you!" Her hands, clammy and shaky, struggled to grasp a hold on his own hand, which he sort of just held out numbly, still trying to process the situation he was currently in. With a strength he didn't know she had, the girl suddenly pulled Yugi up, almost causing him to stumble into her, but thankfully he regained balance before either of them embarrassed themselves further.

Another awkward silence between them happened, and neither of them seemed to realize that they were still holding hands. When they both realized it (at the same time, ironically), they immediately pulled their hands away, mumbling weak apologies.

The girl was quiet for a moment, before speaking, "I'm very sorry for dipping you like that… a-and dropping you. I-I just noticed you seemed to have tripped a-and so I—"

"H-hey, don't worry about it." Yugi held up his hands. "It's fine, you were just trying to help."

"O-oh, o-okay," she stuttered, still having trouble meeting his eyes. Yugi internally sighed; this was certainly getting more awkward by the second.

An idea then struck him, so gently, he said, "Hey, my name's Yugi. What's yours?"

The girl jerked her head up in surprise, finally meeting his gaze, her face still red. "O-oh, m-my name is Chizuru. Chizuru Yukimura." She bowed politely, but he could still for a split second she smiled.

She actually had a really pretty smile.

"A-anyway," Chizuru stated, looking at him shyly. "I should be going. I hope you have a good day."

"Yeah, you too!" As she turned to leave, Yugi called out one more time, "It was nice meeting you, Chizuru!"

She looked over her shoulder, smiling again, "Yeah, it was nice meeting you too, Yugi!" before jogging off into the crowd. Yugi watched her disappear before he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, and Joey's grinning face came into view.

"Soooo," his friend said, grin widening, "when's the wedding, Yuge?"

"What?!" Yugi jumped back in surprise, with Joey throwing back his head in laughter.

Okay, now he had a legitimate complaint to file. His best friend was trying to play match maker with him and a total stranger that accidentally dipped him. Of all the things Joey would pull, even…

…then again, Yugi did hope to see Chizuru again. She seemed nice, and he always liked making new friends. After all, he always seemed to make friends from the strangest of circumstances.


End file.
